Talk:Romance (Inquisition)
Red background Am I the only one who thinks this red background looks really out of place? If I'd want to go far with my personal opinion, I'd say it looks pretty bad actually. The positioning is alright but I don't think this bright red background is necessary. Thoughts? -- 21:29, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :Oh and what just occured to me - I think such a change being implemented should've been asked about, first testing it in a Sandbox and introducing it or something. Again, my opinion though. -- 21:32, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Which I did so.Henio0 (talk) 22:26, July 13, 2014 (UTC) The page as a whole is a bit of an eyesore, yeah. -- (talk) 21:31, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I agree the colour should be changed. Black I think. Also maybe the Origins and 2 romance pages should be updated to the same outlay, but not red. Xsari (talk) 23:15, July 13, 2014 (GMT) No one answered my talk page besides Kelcat, so i left it red, as is the wikia user profile in this skin. I did express my worries about the colour, but it was nearly two weeks without any feedback. Plus King Cousland left a message on my wall saying he prefers red over black. But as I said, I don't like it myself. Henio0 (talk) 22:25, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, this is why I find talk pages problematic, they are easily lost and can rarely gain enough attention (hence my message on KC's page as well). Now I see there were actually preparations for this. However, my opinion still stands, I find red pretty bad. Is transparent really not an option? If so, then I personally would prefer the black one as well. -- 22:35, July 13, 2014 (UTC) : I'm curious as to where you think discussions should take place, if not for talk pages. This is what they're for, after all. --Kelcat (talk) 01:07, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I said I find it problematic, not that it's not the right place to discuss things. These discussions belong to talk pages, and I'm quite aware of it - all I meant is that it doesn't flash with bright colors everywhere I go on the wiki that "hey, you might be interested in this!", and thus the mistake of not noticing something previously can be easily made. I hope I don't have to apologize for an honest mistake more than I already have, though. ::Also as I understand, there weren't many feedback originally on the appearance of this page. Now's the chance though for getting more input on what would the majority prefer, well at least that'd be really nice if this time more people noticed this, anyway. -- 15:58, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::: You don't have to apologize for anything, it was a genuine question. Getting anything beyond blogs to be noticed right now is an issue, and I interpreted from your tone that you had an alternate solution. No offense was meant :) --Kelcat (talk) 19:05, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::In that case sorry for misinterpreting, hard to decide how to understand something in writing. -- 20:05, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Transparent is certainly preferable, is following the colour scheme of the various other infoboxes not possible? Ie, #1c1c1c for the image background space, and that redish texture for the text space. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 22:49, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I like the red background personally. It's a nice change from other articles like this which look rather plain in my opinion. --Kelcat (talk) 00:48, July 14, 2014 (UTC) So just to conclude it - though this might still not be enough input, not really sure - what if the ones who find this red too bright are the majority? Though I'm especially confused as Xsari just said she would prefer at least another color, but went ahead and applied this same appearance to the Origins romance page. By the way, I would even be okay with something darker or less vivid personally, if we really want to implement something new and "extraordinary". -- 13:26, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :I just copied the set up, I don't actually know how to change colours myself. Also there's a problem where everything underneath it shows up red as well. I don't know why. Xsari (talk) 15:50, July 15, 2014 (GMT) ::Ah alright, I saw the message on KC's page but I thought you liked the color and that's why you kept it. Understood now. -- 19:17, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I propose a more traditional version: User:Mostlyautumn/Sandbox 16:40, July 15, 2014 (UTC) : That looks much better. Also thanks for fixing the problem on the Origins page. Xsari (talk) 17:50, July 15, 2014 (GMT) : I like this more traditional appearance as well, thank you Mostlyautumn for making it. -- 19:17, July 15, 2014 (UTC) : A complete improvement. Mr. Mittens (talk) 19:45, July 15, 2014 (UTC) : Perfect. I did want to go for something like this (and even asked if anyone knows how to do it :D ) but sadly I lack the coding skills. :P Henio0 (talk) 19:52, July 15, 2014 (UTC) : Consistent with the rest of the wiki. Problem solved! 00:39, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I've implemented the changes. Let me know if there are any problems. 04:59, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Distinction between Companion and Advisors For the purposes of listing them on this page, I don't think that advisors should have a separate section. It seems rather unnecessary, since their romances are said to be just as fleshed out as those of companions. Since this whole article seems very much inspired by the one template on the Mass Effect Wiki, it's worth noting that they do not make any distinctions between squad members and non-squad members. I feel that's a better way to format things, since it requires less scrolling and is more to the point. Want to know how many people a female inquisitor can romance? Now you don't have to look at two sections. They're just together. Mr. Mittens (talk) 00:09, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :That can work.--Mike Gilbert 00:10, July 14, 2014 (UTC) : I created the template before it was announced there'd be 8 romances. Back then BuoWare talked about there being lots romance options, and race restricted too, and not only companions. I thought there'd be romances with civilians and so on, and thus a distinction would have yo be made. That is not the case and there's no reason to put them in sections any more. Henio0 (talk) 03:09, July 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, it's totally possible that there will be romantic encounters with characters outside of the official list, like in the past games. In that case, those characters should be listed separately, since that's the precedent that we've established. Anyways, I'm going to make the change since you endorsed it. Mr. Mittens (talk) 05:05, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Maybe it will be look The Old Republic. You have full romances with party members, but can have fun with NPCs.--Mike Gilbert 15:31, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Solas layout change Henio0 has changed the layout of the restricted section to Female elven Inquisitor only. Since Bioware have confirmed there will be two race restricted options I don't see the point of having two sections for each character instead of a single joined one like the others. I think the original layout was fine as it was. To avoid an edit war I have put this here to see what others opinions are. Xsari (talk) 14:25, September 2, 2014 (GMT) :Yeah, I agree with you. I do personally think it looked better as it was, not as it is now. And I do not think that see the point in two race restricted options having separate sections. It is after all a 'when', not an 'if'. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 13:32, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::A poor choice of phrase on my part, my apologies. What meant to say that there is still a tiny chance the other race-specific romance option may be elven too (say, elven male), not that there won't be another race-specific one, as I do know there will be two in total. :) henioo (da talk page) 13:41, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :I am not a fan of having (content in brackets). While I do agree that it will look better to have two LIs in every table, there is only one for now, and as it stands, it can be specified that it is for a female elf, just like the other three tables. I have no objection to add the other LI to this table and then just change the heading. Speaking of which, I do not like "race restricted", as it does not fit in with the other tables. When we get the last LI confirmation, we should think of a description that has the word "Inquisitor" in it to fit in with the "Female Inquisitor", "Male Inquisitor" and "Female and male Inquisitor", not an out of place "race restricted". Worst case scenario "Race restricted Inquisitor", and then actually say "Solas will only romance female elves", no brackets. henioo (da talk page) 13:38, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm with Henio0, for now this is good as it is, once the last romance option will be released, changes can be easily made - I don't think we have to perfectly plan out the place of everything unless it'd be really inconvenient if we didn't do that. But as he said, we can apply changes easily later while working with what we have already. -- 13:56, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah ok I see what you mean now, that's find then. As for when the last option is revealed maybe label the section as "Race specific Inquisitors"? Xsari (talk) 16:16, September 2, 2014 (GMT) Flirting with Harding? I haven't been flirting with her, since my first playthrough I am interested in Joesephine, but I noticed there is heart dialouge with the Dwarven scout, Harding! Like, every time I see her I'm able to flirt with her... Anyone tried yet? Could she be a romance they didn't tell us about? An actual dwarf romance option? AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 00:01, November 20, 2014 (UTC) What do you play as? I'm playing as a female elven mage and I never saw any of the flirt options so far. -- 02:00, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I am a human mage, so maybe she doesn't like elves? AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 02:42, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I'd find that weird. I take it you can't go back anymore to take screenshots, could you? I mean... maybe we are not at the same places. Right now I just finished recruiting the mages along with Dorian. -- 03:40, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I don't know, unless she's a race specific Dwarf and Human? As for screenshots, no I didn't think about it at the time... Hopefully someone else will see this and let us know! AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 07:19, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I saw an image of a Qunari female having the option in what looked like the Storm Coast.--Observer Supreme 03:31, November 21, 2014 (UTC) I have a screenshot of being able to flirt with her too, but it happened the first time only at Crestwood, nowhere else. Although this still doesn't mean she would be a "secret love interest", just that you can flirt without consequences it would seem. -- 17:53, November 21, 2014 (UTC) The stormy atmosphere threw me off, but I saw a video of a male Inquisitor flirting with her at Emprise Du Lion.--Observer Supreme 05:16, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay I basically flirted with Scout Harding every time a new map opened, and as i did in the last map, a new conversation opened with her outside the tavern at skyhold. (after i had asked her to tell about herself.) She basically asks if you are just joking or serious. You can answer you are serious and she invites you too join the tavern. No cutscenes, just the dialoge that ends with a promise to join her at the tavern next time you are available. Think thats the end of it. --Behindtheblackcity (talk) 08:57, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :Btw, i played as human two-handed male. I got the option to flirt with her every time a new map opened and i got a cutscene where she explained the situation in the area. I've only been able to flirt with her on one character, all the others it didn't show up, I've heard people say that if you flirt with others before her you can't do it but I just started a brand new character and didn't get the option. I think it might be only available/initiated when choosing a certain branch of conversations in a certain location, last time I did it I got the first option to flirt with her in crestwood while talking about the fade rift above the lake or somesuch. I'm going to try and reload and chose different conversations in different locations and see if I can get it to unlock but so far no luck on the current character I'm playing. (talk) 11:29, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Ok I think I have figured it out, while playing this time I took the flirt options with anyone else I felt like but did not start a romance with anyone so I don't think that matters. The option to flirt with Harding only showed up once I'd gone to crestwood for the first time, I reloaded and tried talking to hawke then going to another location which did not prompt a flirt option. I.E. In order to flirt with her you need to have flirted with her in Crestwood and not have started a romance before then. I will add these findings to the Harding-section. (talk) 16:26, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Non-Romance Sex Opportunities As a male inquisitor I had sex with an Orlesian judge during a quest for Josephine (to get the Du Paruquettes elevated to nobility). We should have a section for these kind of opportunities. -- (talk) 18:04, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Certainly, as other "Romantic encounters" are listed on the other pages too. It's a matter of collecting all the names at this point. -- 18:09, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Now why couldn't that happen under the "double dealing" clause? Origins had mission you could play both sides (well, at least one). Josie didn't have to be told, she could have completed her strategy, while Lelianna did her thing, and... you hear what I'm sayin'? Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 04:14, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Romance with Josephine? Okay, I finished the game, talked to Joesephine many times, always made sure to do the heart options... and... the most she's done is a quick kiss in the courtyard. Is this is for her since she's not a companion, or did I miss something somehow? Anyone know? Bioware did say they would be "full romances" but... unless I did something wrong, Josephine isn't a full romance. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 07:14, November 25, 2014 (UTC) I wonder if I screwed up when I had Leliana help with Josephine's mission :( AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 07:38, November 25, 2014 (UTC) : There is definately a storyline for Josephine that involves a duel with a suitor at the square of Val Royeux. You need to find her family crest, then talk to her. I do not what, but at one point a cut-scene will trigger in her office where she tells that her family made her engaged to a nobleman.--Behindtheblackcity (talk) 08:35, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :I did the same AGZ. I also failed to romance her; not for lack of trying. You got a kiss out of her; now I'm jealous! Bastard!!! Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 21:25, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Jealousy... Has anyone yet encountered the classic jealously issues of the previous games? Can the Inquisitor have multiple lovers, or just one at a time? I have a female qunari mage flirting with Blackwood and Bull (and Josie, a little, she demurs so cutely); I imagine my choice to take the mages affected my work on Bull; but I've just had what seems to be a fallout with Blackwood as we gazed over the Skyhold battlements across the vast expanse of the Frostbacks. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 02:35, November 26, 2014 (UTC) If you flirt with both Josephine and Cassandra, the later one will ask about your relationship with her.--Behindtheblackcity (talk) 08:32, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I've run up against a brick wall. My female qunari mage has completed a romance with Blackwall, and now I'm getting nothing out of Bull. I might try Sera, just to try to confirm, much as I despise the twat. Is anyone else discovering single romance issues? And just for posterity, Blackwall's confirmation scene sucked donkey balls; WTF was that horse shit??? Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 01:31, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :I may have spoke to soon; Bull starts conversing again after a dragon kill. Herah got smashed and melted into the bar, WTF was he drinking? Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 04:19, December 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Damn it all!!! I'm getting no where with anyone else. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 06:26, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Shit... just completed the game without confirming any more romances than Blackwall... who gave me nothing but lame kissy scenes, and then fucked off on me; I feel cheated, I so wanted to see Bull sweat it up. I had seriously considered ending it with Blackwall, to see if new dialogue opened up with the others, but then he was gone, and... damn it all!!! Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 04:09, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Vivenne There are option to flirt with her, but as a human male she rejects my advances. So is it not possible at all? --Behindtheblackcity (talk) 08:35, November 27, 2014 (UTC) She's not romancable. There are many characters you can flirt with, but only eight can be romanced, and only a few of them are romancable by any particular Inquisitor; my female qunari mage can only romance Blackwall, Bull, and Sera. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 01:26, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Flirting after romance confirmation? Is it normal to be able to flirt with other characters after getting a romance confirmation? I completed Solas' personal quest and had the scene on the balcony. I told him I'd "risk" a relationship. But then I later had options to options to flirt with Bull and Cullen, which I did. I'm worried I did something wrong because Solas used to greet me with "my heart" and now just says "hello." Heidirs (talk) 14:37, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry, that's normal. And flirting with other characters doesn't break up your current romance. As for Solas, his greeting ranges from "vhenan," and "my heart," to "hello," and "Inquisitor," when you're in a romance, so you're probably fine. --[[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 17:45, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I ended up flirting with Cullen enough to get the option to start a romance with him. I clicked it just to see what would happen and he said he was under the impression I was already in a relationship with someone and didn't want to upset people. So that made me feel better. Nice to know you can still use the flirting options with other people after starting a romance as I do prefer some of them and some give approval ratings. Heidirs (talk) 17:53, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Locked in Romance - Solas only? Shouldn't we note here that it is impossible to get out of a romance with Solas once you reached a certain point (after being positive about the kiss at Fade-Haven during in a talk with Solas back at Skyhold)? (at least i looked for an opportunity to end the romance with Solas, but didn't find an option) (talk) 04:45, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Emma Compagnions who may leave / who will never leave Shoudn't we note here, that Sera, Blackwall, Cole and Dorian might leave the Inquisition if approval sinks too low, while anyone else will stay no matter what? see http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Trials#Hints_and_tips_6 (talk) 04:51, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Emma Possible Romance Bug I'm not sure if this is a bug or if it's done on purpose. I wanted to romance Iron Bull completely but as always I got sidetracked by Dorian. I romanced him up until the bedroom scene. I didn't chose the option to break up or to keep it going and now I can't seem to romance Iron Bull (haven't tried with anyone else but I would assume that they wouldn't work also). I got past the Halamshiral quest and he has not said anything about meeting in my room. He has high approval, I have completed his quest, and I have flirted with him at every chance. So I'm not sure if because I chose the third option with Dorian I have doomed myself for romance and must start over because of a bug, or BioWare did that on purpose. I0brendan0 (talk) 01:57, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :Probably on purpose. You can't romance two characters at once, so you have to break up with one before dating the other by using the dialogue choice with the broken heart symbol. Otherwise you're still technically considered to be in a relationship with him. You should still be able to choose that option by talking to him, though--have you tried exploring all the dialogue options still available when talking to Dorian? -- 02:44, November 11, 2016 (UTC) ::That's the problem. When I talk to Dorian his start romance option is there but when I select to get closer nothing happens. The start option is still there. I do have his romance tarot card but I'm not technically in a relationship I don't think. The only other dialogue options are ones to get to know him. So it's like the game thinks that I am and I am not in a relationship with him. I0brendan0 (talk) 22:41, November 11, 2016 (UTC)